


Time to breath

by Bigmike33321



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jack being Jack, Magic, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Teen Angst, Vaginal Fingering, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: Jack Sullivan and his make shift family finally got their treehouse all fixed up, now its time for some R&R. And also a shower. And that's exactly what he does, and it is nice and relaxing. Until June shows up and takes a shower with him. Now a nice relaxing shower turns into... Something else. This is probably gonna be the one and only smutt fic in this fandom, so. Might as well get it done.
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Time to breath**

**A/N: welp, might as well cement my ride into hell. I've found the book series about a year before the Netflix show aired, which was a very welcome surprise. I've also noticed that there was no smutt in this fandom, so, why not. Your welcome. I need to go bash my head against the wall now.**

**Jack PoV**

Man, rebuilding a house is hard work. Granted, it's a treehouse, but still it is very hard work. For one, we had to completely take apart everything above the foundation, which took a few days, all of the wood was splintered and basically unsalvageable except as firewood. So because of that we had to make a trip to the half demolished Home Depot to find some lumber and 2 X 4. 

I thought it was gonna be a bust at first, most of the wood was wet and warped, completely unusable. Then Quient had an idea that there might be more wood in the back, and he was right. Storage had about 2 tons of wood in the back. Cherry wood if the labels can be read.

"We need to find some wood sealant and polish," Quient said as me and Dirk loaded up Big Mamma. "We need to weather proof our house as soon as possible, it's going to be winter soon and when it rains out here, it'll pour."

"That is a very lame joke, and you know it nerd," Dirk said, dropping 3 times his body weight worth of lumber into the truck bed.

"Maybe so, friend," Quient said as he made some scribbles in a notepad. "But I enjoyed it. Anyway, if my math is right we'll need about 32 and a half paint cans worth of polish and sealant. Also wood glue to seal up any cracks, and we should put up some plastic sheeting for insulation when it gets cold."

"Why not just get a bunch of winter jackets?" I asked.

"Because the department store on crabapple street has been completely encroached by Vine-Thingies, aa you call them."

"So what?" Dirk said. He was busy securing the wood in the truck bed with bunjie cables. "Let's just get some more weed killer and some sharp knives and go to town on them!"

"Probably not a good idea," Quient said. "Jack and I went by there last week and these Vines were of a different genius."

"They have brains!?"

"No!" Quient shakes his, chuckling. "I mean it's a different type of Vine-Thingie!"

"Yeah," I put in. "The normal types of Vine-Thingies we see are white with black stripes and move on their own. These ones at the department store are yellow with purple stripes… and whatever it catches, it eats. Like, it gets all slimy and whatever it touches… melts."

Dirk stares at us wide eyed. "So, plastic sheeting? How much of that do we need? All of it? Yeah, all of it sounds good!"

2 week and a lot of splinters later, and our treehouse is finished. The monsters helped out too, of course. They even helped Quient remake the mounted turrets and other defenses.

June has been training on her off time with some of the other warrior monsters. Her spear skills have been getting better and better every day. She's also been filling out a bit too, putting some tone and definition to her arms and legs. Not gonna lie, it looks really good on her. Unlike my noodle arms and skinny stature, she makes slim look good on her.

And I made the mistake of telling her. She looked at me like I grew a second head, which for all we know could actually be possible, and said, "Um, thanks Jack. I'm gonna um, go and… yeah."

That was this morning. Today we just put the finishing touches on the roof and I needed a shower. The rain water collector has been empty ever since Thrall trashed the house, but Bardel gave us a rock, a water stone he called it. I don't know how it works but it slowly sucks up the water in the air and drips off of it. Put a container under it and in no time you could have gallons of fresh drinking water. We put it over the water collector and after a few days it was full. Quient rigged a makeshift solar panel and now we have hot water too. Something that I haven't had in months. Cool thing about having a hot shower with a water stone above it? It sucks up the steam and drips the water back into the container. Not all of itb but you could have a good half hour shower before the water runs out. We try not to do that because it takes 3 days to get enough water for a good decent shower.

And a decent shower is what I needed right now. Our shower is still located on the outside of the treehouse for some reason, but it was facing down the street where a bunch of collapsed houses were so no one but the odd dozer and zombie shuffling about but they pay us no mind.

Now for that shower. Hitting the switch for a warm showerb I strip down and after a minute, let the water run. Man it feels good. Steam rises up, fresh water vapor clearing out my sinuses for the first time in a long time, and I take a deep breath, just enjoying the feeling of water cascading down my body, all of the dirt sweat and blood from every nook and cranny on me just washing away. This is bliss.

"Hey Jack, are you in there already?" The sound of June's voice snaps me out of my musings and I jump, definitely  _ not _ making a very unmanly sound as I do so. "Woah," June says. Turning around I see her head popped around the corner, her eyes are wide and there is a definite blush on her dark brown skin. "Double woah," she says looking somewhere that is absolutely below my belt, if I was wearing one. Or anything for that matter.

"June, what the heck!" I say, covering my modesty and turning around to face the wall. Great. Now she has a nice view of my skinny naked pancake butt instead of Little Jack… not that it's little, mind you, just a nickname I gave it. Don't tell anyone.

"Sorry!" She says. "I just wanted to grab a quick shower before helping with the treehouse."

"The treehouse is done," I say over my shoulder. "You've been training all day, me and the guys put the finishing touches on it. Quient and Dirk went to go get food."

"Oh," she says. Then she's quiet. Cocking my head over my shoulder I see that she's gone.

Sighing, I grab the bar of soap and a washcloth to start scrubbing my arms. When I was about to start washing my bits and pieces, slender arms encircled around me. June Del Toro was giving me a hug. While I'm in the shower. While I'm in the shower  _ naked _ .

"J-June?" I can barely speak, I can barely  _ think _ let alone form a coherent sentence. 

She didn't say anything. She just squeezed tighter, pulling me closer to her. I could tell that she's naked too, I could feel her skin on my skin, her breasts pressed into my back.

"Did you mean what you said? About me looking good?"

My brain short cerceted even more. "What?"

"Did you mean it?" She aska again. "Yes or no."

"Yes," I say with no hesitation. "Absolutely, I find you good looking."

"Why?"

"Why!?" I repeat. "For one, you are drop dead gorgeous! Not only about your looks but how you are too. You're brave, smart, fierce. You wear boy shoes and  _ own _ wearing them which I find irresistibly attractive. And, well… you're a good friend to me. I never really had a lot of friends and…"

"And?" She squeezes harder, making me shutter on the inside.

"And, I've never had a lot of crushes either. But you're the only girl in the school who caught my eye."

"What about Tammy Warrener?" She asks. "She grew double D's in like the 6th grade."

"True, but she's an airhead. Terrible conversationalists. You're smart, witty, funny, outgoing, you actually take what you want and won't take no for an answer. I only joined the newspaper to get close to you. Terrible thing, I know, but. I couldn't help myself."

"Jack, turn around please."

Gulping, I do. After shutting my eyes tightly.

She laughs. "Open your eyes Jack." I do. And I nearly faint. Standing in all her glory, June Del Toro is naked with me under the shower spray, the sweat and grime running off of her to leave her skin completely smooth and clean. "Do you really mean it when you say I'm good looking?"

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I put a hand on her chin and I said, "I think you're beautiful."

She leaned up first and put her lips on mine. My brain was shot at this point but after a few tentive kisses I put my hands around her shoulders and pulled her close. It goes with out saying that Little Jack is hard as a rock but at this point, but, neither of us care.

After a minute she let's go and says, "Turn back around, I'll help you wash your back."

"You don't really have to you know," I say.

"You want backne?"

I turn around. She laughs and lathers up my back. It feels good. It's like she's scratching an ich that I could never reach, which I can't. I was never very flexible. A minute later I rince and do the same for her, admiring her toned back and also back side. 

Ok, at this point you already know where this story is heading, her ass looks amazing. Toned, plump and enough of it to grab in each hand and that's exactly what I did.

June hitched her breath. "Have your hands full now, Jack?" Her tone is a mix between amused and annoyed, with a hint of being playful.

"Just… making sure they're clean."

"My ass cheeks?"

"Uh…" never heard it put that way before. "Yeah. I'm making sure your ass cheeks are clean. And also admiring them. They're nice."

She laughs again, a full bellied laugh, one that neither of us have had in quite a while. "I think we're going to get along quite nicely together," she says, she turns back around to face me and gives me a kiss. "Turn off the water real quick. I wanna try something and I don't want to use up the whole tank standing here."

Quirking an eyebrown, I shug and do as she asks. Hitting the fosset, the water slows to a trickle, then I hit the solar heater. The only sound is the water draining and the trickle of water coming from the stone as it refills the bucket. 

We are left in silence, the only sound is the wind and the occasional roar of laughter from Joe's Pizza next door. Then June sinks to her knees in front of me. Oh…. Oh! My god that feels good!

"Oh my god that feels good!" I all but shout. Her mouth wraps around me, she moves her tounge across the underside of the head and sucks. Saliva quickly pooling in her mouth b she slurps it up, her hand stroking my shaft up and down. It's too much!

"J-June!" I actually shout, then I grab her head and try to move her back, but it's too late. I'm coming before I could get her mouth off, one spurt goes into her mouth, she let's go in surprise and one more lands across her cheek. Welp, life was good while it lasted.

She spits out a white glob of goo, looks like an oyster. "Woah," she says.

"I wonder if a fall from this high will kill me," I mutter. I would go and find out, but, my legs are like jelly, and I can't move. I am in pure bliss.

"You've fallen from higher and lived," June says. She tuens the water back on and sits under the spray to get the cum off of her. "And you've taken hits that are like a train hitting you."

"Yeah," I say. I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry. I've never felt anything so-"

"It's fine," she says. "I wasn't expecting anything spectacular or anything. I wasn't even planning on doing this at all today, or well, ever. Spur of the moment thing, you know?"

"Yeah." I say. "And it's probably not a good idea to go any further. At least until we raid a corner store or something. Blarg destroyed the CVS so, no condoms for right now. Also I think I will actually explode if we try to have any other kind of sex than this."

Another rarely real laugh, and another kiss that shuts my brain up.

"We should probably stop the shower. Or else the boys aren't gonna be taking a shower for a few days, and Quient  _ needs  _ one worse than Dirk."

"Really? Why?"

"He spends all day in a makeshift lab with a bunch of smelly chemicals  _ all _ summer. At least Dirk gets a breeze every now and then."

This time I laugh. And this time I kiss her. And this time, I sneak a hand down between her thighs. "Now, this might come as a surprise but I have no idea what I'm doing so you're going to have to help me."

She nods, and then opens her legs a bit.

"Ok, you see this line right there? You know what that is. We've taken the same health class. You want to rub up and down on it. Use the pads on 2 fingers and just-" she gasps. "Yeah. Just like that. Now, at the top, you can't see it from this angle but there's a nub. Make a circular- AGH!" She goes ridged and holds onto me. "Just like that. A little more, rub a bit harder. No, wait, too hard. Ok. Ok. Ok!" She's gasping for breath. I try to rub in a circle a bit harder but my hand slips and my fingers slides down her slit. Opening her folds a bit my finger brushes against some kind of divit and she grabs my arms in a vice grip and hunches over. She looks like she wants to scream but she can't because she's trying to catch her breath.

After she finally takes one shuttering breath I take my hand away. "Wow. That was… wow."

"Yeah, I have no idea what I was doing. That last part was an accident."

"That was a very good accident."

"Yeah, uh, wait. Did you shut off the water?"

"No, why… aw crap. We used up all the water!"

"And it's not gonna be another 3 days before its full again."

"Quient isn't gonna like this."

"He would like us sleeping together even less. He's all about modesty."

"He blew up his pants the other day because you asked him to," she said laughing.

"Yes, but not his underwear."

"You guys are weird."

"Yep!" I say brightly. "But weird is the norm now a days. I mean, we basically had sex in an open air shower facing an old neighborhood where we use to live. 6 months ago we would have given old lady Hemderson quite the show."

"Indeed, friends." Quient's voice floats up from below. We go over to the railing to see him and Dirk down below. Quient had his arms crossed and a foot was tapping like he was mad, but there was a small smile on his face. It wasn't perverted, at least it didn't seem that way. Quient doesn't work that way. 

Dirk's eyes were wide, his face was red, he raised up one hand like he was gonna wave, and then he covered his eyes.

"You guys leave us any water left?"

June and I look at each other and laugh. "We should get dressed."


	2. Rest Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand it's back. Jack and June go out to scavenge winter clothes, along the way they run into trouble and a new monster. While laying low emotions run high and you know what happens next. But the story is only beginning. Have fun and let me know what you think in the comments.

**Time to Breath part 2-Rest Break**

**A/N: By popular demand, this is getting a second chapter. This one is gonna be Jack/June centric, and maybe the next chapter will have some Quint/Dirk. Anyway, Jack and June are on a scavenging trip when they decide to have some fun, then a horde of the undead catches wind of them along with some monsters and are forced to hide in an abandoned house. Although are these monsters different? Tensions arise and they both agree to cool down before they get out to leave. You can guess what happens if you read the last chapter. Enjoy**

**Jack PoV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Never a good sign to start a story like that but we are currently running for our lives, June and I.

The day started out good enough. There was a chill in the air when we all woke up this morning, which was a sign that the weather was about to get colder as summer turns into fall. We maybe have a month or two of hot weather left before its too cold for T-shirts and jeans and we only have one heavy jacket a piece. And Dirk is in shorts half the time. So Quint decided that we should scavenge some of the empty houses. Maybe clear some of the undead.

"Ok, but remember: don't kill any of them," I said.

"We know Jack," Quint said, he put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll be careful. You too. So, let's go over the plan again. Dirk and I will work on the neighbourhood east of Crabapple. While you and June take the neighbourhood where our old treehouse location use to be. Sweep from South to north and be back before it starts to get dark. Only take what you can carry, all sounds good?"

"Yep," June says, strapping her broomhandle spear on her back.

"Sounds like a plan, my man!" I say grinning. This is going to be so much fun.

"Whatever. Let's just get going. I wanna hit that camping store on main if we have time. Some insulated underwear will be a lifesaver when it starts to snow."

"Good thinking, friend!" Quint says, slapping his shoulder.

Dirk laughed and slapped him back. Quint fell to the floor. "Uh, whoops. Sorry."

"No worries," he grunted out. "But before I forget, here Jack. I made this for you."

He walked over to the work bench off the side of the living room, built shortly after refurbishing the treehouse, and grabbed something covered in a sheet. I was wondering what that was. He uncovered it and it looks like an old timey hunting rifle with that wide barrel like a funnel. Attached to the stock was a motor scooter battery and a bunch of other gizmos that I don't know the name too.

"This will shock anything, dozer, zombi, interdimentional flying snot thing," that one is real. Don't ask. "Anything, you name it. It's a prototype though, friend, so don't expect it to work perfectly."

"Really?" Dirk said. "Why are you giving that to him? We could have used that!"

"I only made one. And you're plenty of muscle. You're a beast, friend!"

"Flattery will only get you no knuckle sandwiches for a while… maybe longer. Thanks man." They smiled at one another.

"This is so freaking awesome!" I said. I aimed at a mannequin and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Um… I think it's broken Quint."

"Yeah, not your best work," June added, a smirk on her face.

"Flip the switch on the side, near the battery," Quint said.

I did. A bar lit up on the side. Like a tiny little LED screen. Slowly it started to charge up and once it was, I aimed again and pulled the trigger.

A flash and a clap like thunder exploded from the end of the device and a literal bolt of lightning shot out and zapped the mannequin. Electricity arced over the plastic surface, catching fire and then the limbs and head exploded off, leaving a charring torso with a melted hole in its abdomen. Awesome.

"Isn't that a bit overkill, Quint?" June asked wide eyed.

"Who cares!?" Dirk said. "That was totally awesome! I want one!"

"It is still in the prototype phase, friends," Quint said, holding up a finger. "It's not finished and I obviously need to recalibrate the power output. I'm thinking of calling it either a Tesla Canon, or Lightning Blaster. It's really a modified rale gun with an internal tesla arc to generate plasma."

"Well whatever it is," I say, strapping the weapon to my back. "It'll come in real handy in a pinch. Thanks Quint."

"No problem. Now let's get going."

Then we loaded up our rides, Quint and Dirk fueled up Big Mama, while June and I got Rover saddled up. Quickly made ham and slightly-not-as-moldy-cheese with barely expired funyons for lunch, and we were all set.

"Hold on a second Jack," Quint said. I just finished making my sandwich, June was loading up Rover's saddle bag.

"What's up?"

"Here," he reached into his pocket and placed whatever he had into my hand. Two square foils, with the word  _ trojan  _ on them. "You two best be safe out there."

"Um…." My face was burning.

"You don't have to say anything," Quint says. "But babies in the apocalypse would not be a good idea. I know you two always fool around when you can, don't give me that look the treehouse smells like sweat and other fluids that I don't even want to identify!"

I looked away and rubbed my head. "I'm sorry Quint," I say. "I didn't think we could make you so uncomfortable."

"You're not making me uncomfortable. It's a natural beautiful act! I just want to make sure you two are being safe for when you get around to the main act."

"Wait, how do you know me and June hasn't gone all the way yet?"

"She is still walking normally."

"Oooooh."

"Yeah, just be careful pal. Those are the only two I could find at that gas station down the street. So if you get into it, make sure you use these. We'll raid the CVS when we have a little more time."

"Oh for sure buddy. June and Dirk have been hounding me on taking my vitamins. We should get those too."

"Well said, friend," Quint said, and gave me a fist bump which I returned. "Also, just maybe make sure when you do it that I'm completely engrossed with my work. And make sure Dirk is nowhere near you two when you do. I think he's more sensitive than he lets on"

"Ouch!" We turned to see Dirk sucking on his thumb. "I smashed my finger. Dang it!"

Me and Quint looked at each other and laughed.

"Keep safe Jack."

"You too, buddy!"

With that we both hopped onto our respective rides and went off. June leaned onto my back on Rover's saddle. "Hey handsome," she kissed me on the cheek.

"Sup gorgeous," I flashed a smile behind my shoulder. "Ready for a ride?"

"Yeah. Lets stop by my neighbourhood, my neighbour's daughter has a really cute coat that might fit me. Maybe it's still there."

"Maybe. Let's go Rover!" I flicked the reigns and off we went.

And while we we're looking I found a little remote control robot, it had a little juice in it and when I tried to show June a trick I knew from back before, but I was probably a little rusty and ended up causing a house to collapse. Don't ask, I still have no idea how it happened but it did.

It was around sunset, we we're looking near June's old domain, she took a minute to mourne her childhood home, and then we went down a few houses to one that was painted in an ugly purple color. "Tabatha, the mom, was always sweet to me and my folks growing up," June said when we walked up to the front door. "Her daughter Eileen, she was kind of a bitch. She popped my soccer ball when I was 8 and "accidentally" ran over my bike last year when she got her learners permit. The girl was a piece of work, and I'm kinda glad the apocalypse happened and a really dark part of me kinds hopes she's a zombie."

"Woah, that's kinda harsh."

"Eh. Eff her. I said the dark part tho, the bigger part of me hopes she survived and is struggling to make it day to day."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side…. Wait. I already have."

"Oh, trust me. You haven't seen my bad side."

"Well, let's head inside. Maybe the dad has a motorcycle jacket," I said looking at the rusted frame of a Harley Davison by the back gate. I can just imagine it; a Ghost Rider type of jacket with the spiky studs and terminator sunglasses. 

"Sure, lets go."

We didn't find a badass motorcycle jacket, instead we found some professional grade robotics with a vintage original megazord from  _ power rangers _ that still worked. So naturally we took it out for a spin.

"Hey June! Think I can make it do a kickflip?"

"Sure, but do it in the middle of the-"

I tried to do the maneuver, and ended up smashing its head through a support beam of an overhanging in a driveway, which promptly caused it to collapse. Right on top of a car with a full battery and alarm intact. You can guess what happens next.

The alarm went off, an endless shrill of noises and sound effects, and then the moaning started.

"Jack, let's go!"

"Right, ROVER!" I yelled out. Our giant friendly hellhound came bounding over just as the first group of zombies came out of the woodworks. We hopped onto Rover and bounded over the hundred or so that came out of nowhere. And by hundred or so, I mean  _ hundreds _ . For blocks.

"We need to lay low!" June shouted over the death crescendo. "Where can we go?"

"My old house! The fence and house is still secure! Dirk and Quint made sure of it!"

"Let's go then!"

I flicked the reins and spurred Rover on. We went faster, blowing over the undead and the odd dozer. After a few blocks we got to the old back yard, minus the treehouse, and hopped the fence in one bound. "Yes!" I said raising my arms. I fell off when Rover landed.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head as I got up. Then over the chorus of undead moaning and a car alarm in the distance, I heard another strained moan, right in front of me. Looking up I saw a zombie right in the middle of the yard. I have no idea how it, she, it's clearly a female, got in there. It shuffled towards me and I scrambled up. "June, got my shoving stick?"

"Got it right here," she tossed me my hockey stick and I let it fall on the ground next to me. Quickly ducking down I grabbed it and stood up.

"Thanks," I said. Readying my stick, I was getting ready to shove her back, but then something odd happened. Just as the sun set low enough for the shadows to be long and the sky to turn purple, one shadow detached itself from the rest.

It floated through the air like a ghost, fuzzy like it was a dust cloud. The cloud floated around the zombie, and it froze midstep. The dark dust swarmed and somehow  _ forced _ itself inside of every opening on the zombies body. Every cut, gash, rotted bone and joint, it's mouth, eyes, nose, everywhere. As the dust was settling inside it, its paper grey skin turned blotchy purple, the dead blood turned inky black, eyes became twin black holes.

The dust finished filtering into the zom, and the world was still. Even the blaring alarm stopped ringing. The zombie twitched and she stood ridged. Her posture changed. She straightened up, her focus became laser sharp, and it was on me.

"Um, June?"

"Yeah Jack?" She sounded as stunned and freaked out as I was.

"You saw the same thing I did, right? I mean, I'm not going schizophrenic am I?"

"If you are, so am I."

"Oh, ok. Good. Should we run?"

"Yes."

It was at that moment that the zombie sucked in a breath and started to growl. Zombies moan. And they definitely  _ don't _ breath. She lunged at me.

I whacked her to the side and she went flying. But she got back up, like she was on a rubber band and snapped back. She ran at me, yet another thing a zombie doesn't do. June on Rover charged in and rammed the zombie farther away.

"Jack, get the boom cannon!" She hopped off of Rover and readied her spear.

"Actually, Quint called it the-"

"NOW Jack!"

Deciding not to argue with her, I ran at Rover and got the Tesla Cannon/Lightning Blaster and started to charge it up. While I was waiting for it, I took aim. It was kinda hard because the zombie was dodging June's spear. Yet another thing they shouldn't be able to do. 

June got a hit in and sliced open the zombies left bicep. Inky black blood flowed freely, something that should be impossible because her blood should be dried dust. But that wasn't what freaked me out, not that I wasn't already freaked, no, this my my freaking blood  _ freeze _ .

The wound closed, the same dust that flew into the zombie floated around the wound like dry ice vapor. Then her muscles started to bulge in her skin. A cracking sound could be heard from her, and she started to warp. I don't know what she was gonna change into but at that moment the Tesla Cannon finished charging and I took aim.

"June get clear!"

She dove out of the way, the zombie tried to follow but was unsteady on her feet. The warping spread to her legs, which made her an easy target. I made sure my aim was steady and pulled the trigger. 

Lightning exploded from the end, and the blast ripped apart the zombie. Pieces rained down and all was quiet. The zombie hoard started to moan again.

"Are you ok?" I asked June. I came up to her, strapping the Cannon on my back and held a hand to her. She took it and stood up. "Thanks," she said.

We looked around at the gore all around us. Or the gore that was quickly disappearing. The chunks of rotten meat was evaporating quickly and after a minute or so, was completely gone.

"That was weird," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed. The moaning got louder, the zombies must be right outside the fence. "We should get inside." I said, keeping my voice low. June nodded and I got Rovers reins and led him into the garage.

Going through the covered hole, the garage was cleared out after the treehouse was rebuilt. Quint made a lab back at Joe's Pizza. Gesturing for Rover to lay down, he did so. Spinning around in a circle he laied down and closed his eyes. He was tired.

"Come on," I said quietly and walked into the house. I had the key on me, I always do, but locking the door is pointless in the apocalypse. At least the garage door.

I haven't actually been inside my foster family's house in a good few months. No point now that I have an actual family and a treehouse now. The interior hasn't changed, except more dusty. We didn't feel like we should raid their house. Didn't feel worth it. Except for my clothes and a few nick-knacks I took, the house remained untouched. Perfect place to lie low comfortably.

We went to my room, June and I. We both sat on my bed. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. The events of the last hour or so started to slowly hit me. I was an idiot. I got overexcited,  _ again _ , caused some more trouble for everyone,  _ again _ , and was completely stupid.  _ Again _ .

And I destroyed a zombie. I went against my  _ one  _ rule. I didn't want to kill any zombies because they were once alive and human. I don't even know  _ why _ I feel this way, but recently I found out that magic exists and things that are god-like. Before I met Thrall and the other friendly monsters it was just me holding on to some tiny bit of hope. Now that I know that magic exists, that hope turned into actual hope. And I just snuffed out that hope for one random zombie woman. I started to cry.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" June asked. 

I didn't say anything. I just quietly sobbed into my hands. I felt her rub my back to try and sooth me. When that didn't work, she just resorted to hugging me. I don't know how long we sat there. Could have been a few minutes, could have been a few hours. I just wanted to let this out. I killed someone. An undead someone, but still a someone.

Eventually I stopped. I sniffed and hugged June back. "I'm sorry," I said. My throat raw.

"It's ok Jack," June said. 

"No it's not," I said. I didn't yell. I didn't have the energy to. "June, magic exists. We could have helped somehow to bring the undead back to life. I destroyed one. I killed one."

"Jack-"

"No!" I shouted. I got up and began to pace. "I've been so careful to not smash in any zombie heads. In the beginning I was so scared for my life that I would have done anything to keep myself alive. But every time I was backed into a corner, I could have gone out swinging. But every time I tried, I couldn't. I saw their faces, and could see the person they were before. So instead I just knocked them down and ran. And today, I just flat out killed someone. That person that they use to be. I killed."

"You killed to save me," June said. "If you hadn't, I would have been an undead with a face of who I use to be. Or worse. We both saw that black mist or whatever it was, and it was changing her into something… else. If you hadn't I would have been killed. Or worse."

Or worse. I started to tear up again. June got up and hugged me. 

"You're right," I said. Over and over again, I said it. After a few minutes I sniffed and tried to regain my composure. "Ok," I said. "We need to call Quint and Dirk. They need to know what we saw, what we're up against."

She nodded. We broke our hug and went for our packs. When we got the walkie talkies, we both raised Quint and Dirk respectively.

"Yes, Jack?" Came Quints reply. Dirk's walkie died.

"Quint, you might want to sit down for this." I told him what we fought against. From the dust, or mist as June calls it, which is way more accurate, to how the zombie started to change.

"That is… deeply disturbing," Quint said.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Dirk's voice came in next.

"I agree," Quint said. "But Jack, are you ok? Your rule…."

"I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I looked at June. "If I hadn't, June and me would have died."

"Ok. Well, what are you going to do now?"

"We're gonna lay low tonight and sleep in my foster family's house. In the morning we'll come back."

"Ok. Be safe Jack." From his tone he was suggesting the 'protection' he gave me. "You too June, keep each other safe."

"We will, goodnight guys," June said. The walkie went silent and I put it on the nightstand. My room is the smallest in the house, barely big enough for a side table and a twin bed.

We sat back down and was quiet. "Are you ok?" June asked me. I made a non-commental grunt and shrugged my shoulders. "Are you  _ going _ to be ok?"

"Yes," I said. "I just need to get use to the idea of what I did. Everything is going to change soon. Thrall is still out there. Rezzoch is still plotting. Maybe it sent whatever that black mist was to change that zombie. It looked like it was mutating somehow. And also made it… Alive."

"Alive?" June asked. "Alive how?"

"Well, it was bleeding for one," I said. "You cut it with your spear." She glanced at her spear. The black blood that was on it evaporated along with the mutant zombie. "And it was breathing. Zombies don't breath. Even the fresh ones."

"Ok, that's true. But I don't think it was alive as you're thinking. It was more like it was changing into something else and that mist jump started whatever life was left inside of that zombie but was all  _ wrong _ somehow. Like it was infected with some sort of disease."

"Like a virus or a bacteria," I agreed.

"Exactly. Quint will definitely know more about it… eventually. He's smart, he'll figure it out, like he's figured out everything else that's happened lately."

"And maybe Barttle will know more about the type of magic that was at work. There's no way that mist was normal, in this world or any other."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We ran out of things to talk about. We sat shoulder to shoulder on my bed. We both turned to each other and wordlessly we leaned in and kissed. This isn't the first time we've made out, and this isn't the first time we've made out while completely alone. Over the last few weeks June and I explored our feelings for each other, talked a lot more, not that we don't talk a lot already, touched each other, brought each other to orgasm with either our hands or mouths. Sometimes at the  _ same _ time.

But tonight was different. Tonight our emotions were high, and we needed comfort in each other. So we gave it. Soon our clothes were falling to the floor, her hands explored my back, caressed my butt and her nails racked my skin in all the right places. She was under me, I had one hand massaging one of her breasts, another on her thigh.

"You should get those condoms out," she said, surprising the hell out of me.

"Wha-"

"You got them from Quint right in front of me, just get them out Jack."

So I did. I didn't think about it before, because I was completely surprised that Quint threw me for a loop, but this is the first time I ever held a condom. I know what they look like from internet searches (thank  _ God _ the internet went out and deleted my internet search history!) and from health classes. The thick ring of rubber and thin layer slid right on easy and smooth. I could barely feel it was there. But before I could get to the 'main act' as Quint called it, I got on my hands and knees and started to eat June out.

It's not the first time I've done this, but I still can't get use to the taste. It's not like it's anything bad, just different. Kinda sour with a hint of sweat, and something else that I became completely addicted to. She became addicted to me too, not sucking me off, but the way that I figured out to make her come undone with my mouth.

"Ah, fuck!" She squeaked out. Her form shuddered and she came, her ironic taste becoming more intense, gooey wetness fell over my chin. "How the hell do you know how to do this to me?" She asked after a minute to calm down.

"I just pay attention to you," I replied and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You might be even smarter than Quint then," she laughed.

"Not possible," I said. Then we both laughed. After we quieted down, I leaned in to kiss her. She loves her own taste, especially when it comes off of me. Just as my hips lowered and the tip of my privates met hers. "I love you!" I blurted out.

She stopped. "What?"

My face was on fire. "I… I just wanted to let you know. Not because I'm about to have sex with you, because this is absolutely what I'm feeling. It just didn't feel right to stick my dick in you without making my feelings known, I just don't want to be that scumbag-"

"Jack," June said, interrupting me.

"Yes June?"

She kissed me. "I love you too."

With that I lined myself up to her, and pushed in. She went ridged and gasped. Then she relaxed and said, "Not as bad as I thought," she said.

I started out by moving my hips back and forth slowly. June wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. Kissing and clawing, she moved her hips to meet mine, the bed started squeaking, the slapping sound of flesh on flesh sounded out and soon, I came.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted.

"I fucking agree," she shuddered as she came. Then we both laughed. Then we both fell asleep.

In my dream I was back on top of the school roof. Only there was noise. I had forgotten what that was like, the ambient noise of cars driving in the distance, dogs barking, kids laughing, birds chirping. All of it, it was surreal. I felt like crying but really, I started to laugh.

"Beautiful isn't it," a cool voice said from next to me. Turning in surprise, I was somehow calm to see a complete stranger standing next to me. He was about 25 or 30, dirty blond hair, tall, blue eyes and really fit. He was wearing running shorts, a baige tank top, and running shoes. The shoes had a weird design on them, like an oversized Nike logo, but was styled like feathers of a wing.

"Who are you?" I asked. I can't explain it, but even though I was completely calm, I couldn't bring myself to trust this guy. His eyes were piercing, as if he could see right into my soul, and the sly smile on his face had a hint of mischievousness, as if he knew a secret and knew I would be dying to know.

"Human life," the stranger said, completely ignoring my question. "So complex yet so simple. All of these lives, willing to go for what they want yet settle for what they have. Back in the old days it was either fight or die, be ambitious and get a head, or be left behind and forgotten. Everyone had to uproot their lives when the other ones came to our world, everyone had to be ambitious in order to survive. Either to protect their family, or to just save their own skin. It was all kind of amusing to watch."

"O...kay? What does this have to do with… anything. And… where's June? Why am I here? Who… who are you? Really?"

The strange man fully turned to look at me. His sly smile got even slyer. "I am Hermes, god of thieves and roads, guide of the dead to the Underworld and bringer of dreams, messenger to the gods. You are currently dreaming, both you and your lady love are currently cuddling in after sex glow. As the bringer of dreams, I was able to hijack yours. I have a message for you."

"Um… I'm sorry, you just said that you're a god. An actual  _ god _ . Why? How? What?... Why!?"

He, Hermes, laughed. "Why so surprised? The sky opens up and the dead start to walk and you think such a simple thing as a pagan god talking to you inside your own dreaming unconsciousness, is that so hard to believe?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yes. It is."

Hermes laughed fully this time. "Fair enough! Now, I need to do a job. You have a message."

"From who?"

"Everyone."

"Come again?"

Hermes lost his smile. His eyes grew cold and distant. I could  _ feel  _ the power emanating off of him, how ancient he actually is, and how dangerous. It was at this moment that it hit me that an actual god wants to talk to me about something serious. Something bad and possibly soul shattering.

"All the gods, from every single pantheon on the planet has a message for you; be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"War. Things are changing, and something bad is about to happen."

"Yeah, we know. Rezzoch, the destroyer. A monster named Thrall was trying to summon him into our world last month. But we stopped him."

"Yes, we know. That's what got all the gods interested in you. We all thought that your kind, heroes, were extinct. But then you stopped a malevolent force from invading our world. You went above and beyond the call of duty. You, and your friends are in every sense of the word; heroes."

I felt like crying again. "Thank you," I said simply.

"No problem. Now, my message. War is coming, a force unlike any seen on heaven or earth or even hell is coming. And the creature you fought yesterday is something else entirely. It goes beyond dark magic. That has the gods worried. An invasion, we could handle. This? This is something else entirely. The gods wanted me to tell you this. War is coming, be prepared. And know that the eyes of the world are on you, Jack Sullivan, and your friends. You have our support but this is something we've never seen before. There won't be much that we can do, but we will help."

The edges of my vision started to fade into black.

"You're waking up now. Go. Live you're life, prepare, love your woman. And go knowing you have the blessing of the gods."

I woke. Turning to the side I saw June awake too, staring at me and I knew that she had a dream like mine. 

We didn't say anything, but we did move to hug each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I've been rereading the Percy Jackson books. I'm also trying out an idea for a book I'm currently waiting. I think I got Hermes personality right from the mythology, but also different from Rick Roiden's take on the ancient gods. Next chapter is gonna be a bit, about the same amount of time as this chapter. Im gonna work on my book a bit before I post the next update. Let me know how you all like this chapter.


	3. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do more lemons. Hermes gives June and Jack a gift, probably to show that the gods are on their side, or because he was bored. It's hard to tell with him. Anyway, enjoy.

**Time to breath part 3 (part 2's second half) a gift**

**A/N: yeah, I had an idea for more lemons. Sue me… no, don't actually. I'm broke because all the jobs are dead. Enjoy.**

**Jack PoV**

"So we both dreamed the same dream," I asked.

"More or less," June replied. We're both sitting up, completely naked, in my old room in my foster family's abandoned house. Last night, after running from a zombie horde and fighting a monster twisted by dark magics, we lost our virginities to each other. Then as we were basking in the afterglow of some very nice sex, we both fell asleep and I dreamed that a pagan god named Hermes, who is also the messanger to the gods, very old school version of passing a note in class, told me that all of the pantheons of the world has their eyes on me and my friends. And from the sound of it, June had a similar dream.

"What do you mean by less?" I asked.

"Well, I was riding on a bus. The bus that took my family with the other refugees," June said, sounding sad. When the monster apocalypse happened, people who weren't crushed or eaten by monsters, or turned into the undead, the army gathered up the survivors and fled to parts unknown. June's parents included.

"I was in the bus with people," June continued. "My parents were there, and they all looked happy, like they were driving to a picnic. But they didn't notice that I was there. It was like I was invisible." Knowing what it's like to feel invisible myself, I completely understood why she was starting to tear up, especially since her parents were literally ghosting her when she was right next to her. I hugged her and coaxed her to continue.

She sniffed. "Thanks Jack," she wiped her eye and continued. "After trying and failing to catch their attention, I noticed the bus driver staring at me in the rear view mirror. So I got up and went to ask him what the hell was going on." June's expression turned angry. It reminded me a lot of Hermes when he subtly showed off his power by changing his expression. June reminded me of that, one wrong move and she can end my life with zero effort. "He completely ignored my question, and started spouting off about how 'family is fragile' and 'how easily things can be stolen from right under our noses so to keep it close to us always.' He specifically used the word stolen."

"He is the god of thieves," I said. "And I think I remember reading about him in the Odyssey and the Iliad in english class. That Hermes is not a normal god. Like, what was the word they used? Tricky?"

"Trickster," June said. "He was a Trickster.  _ Is _ a Trickster. He doesn't play by the rules and loves to cause chaos on both sides. He even stole a body in the Trojan war when he was specifically on the opposite side, he just wanted to do a dude a solid."

"Yeah. But why is he helping us? If he's a Trickster, won't he turn on us in the most hardest time?"

"Maybe," she mused. "But he also helped Odysseus when he was at his lowest. Maybe Hermes thinks of us as a modern day Odysseus?"

"Does that mean that we're lost or unlucky? Or just unlucky and lost?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and say 'yes.' To all of that."

"Seems about right for us. So what happened after that in your dream?"

"Well, after spouting a bunch of b.s. about family and how it can be stolen, we parked the bus and suddenly it was empty. We walked outside and I was overlooking a cliff that was over our battle with Thrull at the Tree of Entry, when we stopped him from using the beastiary as a key. Hermes said that our battle there was only the beginning and that our family needs to be held close or else it will be stolen. Then he grew huge and his entire body turned a brown color and said that all of the gods were watching us. That we had their blessing. When I was waking up he called me a true genuine hero and to live our lives and prepare. He said for me to love you."

"He… he said the same thing to me too," I said, blushing. She was blushing too and smiled at me. I smiled back and we both leaned in for a kiss. Before things could get hot and heated we heard a fluttering sound, like someone dropped a paper and let it float to the ground. In fact, that's exactly what happened.

In front of us a single piece of paper was fluttering down onto the bed where it settled between our legs. After both of us stared for a moment, June picked it up.

"'Enjoy your gift'," she read. "What gift?"

From across the very silent house we could hear the shower turn on in the nearest bathroom. There has been absolutely  _ zero _ running water since the apocalypse started.

Without bothering to put on clothes, June and I got our weapons and ran to the bathroom down the hall. Inside the moderate bathroom, the shower head was spraying out water hot enough to steam.

"Um," I was at a loss for words. Then I noticed the paper still in June's hand glowing. Glancing at it I read outloud, "'Normally it's someone else's job to do this, but I like you guys. Have fun'." I look from the note to the shower. The water pressure in this thing would be a god send today. Which, I guess, it literally is.

"Well, I'm not one to jump a gift shark in the mouth," June said. She propped her spear in the corner and got in under the spray. With barely a moment's hesitation I did the same and joined her. "Ah," we both said. 

Who knew that having sex would be messy work, but we both got sweaty and dirty last night and the water felt nicer than anything imaginable lately. Well, almost anything. Nothing prompted us, but after a few moment's under the spray we came together and kissed. Our hands started to roam each other's bodies, her wet breasts pressed against my chest, my hands caressing her firm ass cheeks, she racked her nails up and down my back, it was nice.

"Let's do it," I said. She nodded and I pushed her against the wall. I grabbed one leg and lifted it up, she wrapped it around my waist, and then with the other hand grabbed my shaft and rubbed it against her pussy. A second later I eased it in, she sighed content, and I grunted in pleasure. Part of me in the back of my mind told me to be very careful because I don't have a condom on, and with that in mind I began to thrust my hips.

Softly at first, but then picking up speed, slamming up into her moist pussy. She hugged me around my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin.

Kissing and pawing at each other, and thrusting up into her I was for the first time in a long time very happy. Who wouldn't be when having sex with the woman of your dreams. But it wasn't all about the sex, it's about being as close to each other as we can be. And she was happy too.

Soon I was reaching my limit, and I told her so. "June, I need to pull out," I said.

"Ok," she said. "I already came anyway, lemme try something."

I stopped and let myself slip out. She got on her knees in the shower spray and started to suck me off. "Ah," I sighed contently. I was rapidly approaching my limit and was about to bust, when she snaked an arm around my waist and prodded a finger against my butt hole. "Uh, June?" I was more surprised at how good it felt.

Then her diget slip just inside my anus. A shock of pleasure ran up my spine like I was struck by lightning. As if I was possessed, my hands shot out and gripped her head. I shoved my dick as far as it could go into her throat, releasing as much cum as I could produce. "Holy shit!" I yelled out. Spurt after spurt, I shot my cum in a torrent. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours. 

She pulled back, my dick and her finger slipping out. She coughed out the cum she couldn't swallow, spilling it down her chin and onto her chest. One final spurt shot a rope of cum that splashed across her cheek.

"Holy shit," I said again in a much softer voice. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Quint's hidden magazine stash," June says when she caught my questioning look. "He might be into butt stuff. I thought that was how it is for all boys."

"I never really thought about it," I said. "But can't really complain now. We are definitely doing more of that later."

"Yeah. Just try not to shove your dick down my throat like that again. I couldn't breath."

"Got it." I looked over to the side. Bodywash and shampoo and conditioner was lined up. "Looks like Hermes gift wasn't just a warm sexy shower. He left us some good smelling soaps too."

"Sweet! I need to wash the spunk you got in my hair."

"Heh heh," I rubbed my neck. "Sorry. Let's get clean." And that's just what we did. Getting all soapy and slick, and how her hair falls in a chocolate colored cascade, with coconut scented suds falling out. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and rung it out, letting all of the soap fall out. She looked at me, raised an eyebrow and smiled. And just like that, I was hard again.

"Hey, when we're done, I wanna do something that might be kind of weird."

"Weirder than normal?" She asked.

"Is deep throating weird?"

"What is it you want to do?" she asked.

After we finished, we shut off the water, quickly dried off and ran back to my room to get the remaining condom and I led her through the house to my foster brothers room. His room is 3 times the size of mine, which is basically little more than a walk in storage closet. Trophies and ribbons adorn a shelf on the wall next to a king sized bed. A computer desk complete with a desktop that no longer works with no electricity. The room was decorated in the usual style for an 11 year old. Posters of  _ pokemon _ and swimsuit models and other various tv shows adorned the walls. There is even a stash of hustler magazines under the bed that I definitely don't know about.

"Who's room is this?" June says in awe. "And why is yours a storage shed?"

"This is my foster brothers room, Andy Robertson. He was kind of a jerk, a bit like your neighbor. In all honesty, he was a major asshole. Total brat, completely spoiled. The Robertsons would make me do all the housework with him, and whatever he didn't finish by dinner I would do the next day while he just layed in his room playing video games and jerking off. I walked in on him once. Not pretty."

"I'm sorry," June said. "Wait, foster family? What happened to your parents?"

Instead of answering her, I kissed her. "Let's not talk about that. Instead, lets fuck on my asshole foster brother's bed, and let's make it messy."

June answered by throwing me on the bed and strateling my waist.

"Let me put on the condom," I said between kisses. She stopped to let me open the packet and slip on the rubber. Once it was on she slid down onto me and sighed.

"If I can spend the rest of my life with you, like this or just in general, I would be able to die happy."

My heart skipped a beat when she said that. But before I could say anything, she started to rock her hips. Back and forth, up and down she bounced, slowly at first but steadily picking up pace. She raked her nails across my chest leaving scratch marks running from my collar bone to my diaphragm.

Soon she went ridged and shuttered. She flopped down on top of me.

"I don't think I can go anymore," June said. "I came more in the past 12 hours than I have on my own."

"Sweet," I said, rubbing her back with one hand and her ass with another. "But do you think you can get on your hands and knees?"

She looked up at me. "Hell yes," was all she said. With little effort she got off of me and did a 180 on her knees and her ass was looking right at me. Getting up to my knees I grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them, showing her pussing and asshole.

Lining myself up I pushed in, she shuttered again but didn't say anything. I took this as my signal to start thrusting. The bed creaked, we both panted, and we both started to get sweaty and dirty again.

June's knees gave out and she was flat on her stomach, but I kept fucking her, harder I wentb the more the bed squeeked and she made more noises. If the Robertsons were still here, they would have broken down the door by now and I'd be back circling the system again.

"June, I can't last much longer," I said between breaths.

"Please, cum for me Jack," June replied back in a moan.

A few more thrust, and after a particularly hard one she yelled, and I came. "Ah!" I said. The release was unlike anything I've had before. It didn't stop for a good minute, random twitches and spasms through my body into my dick, out to the condom. 

After gently removing myself from her, I noted that from how the condom was so filled up I would be spent for the rest of the week, if not the month.

I fell back. It was all I could do. Just pant and breath and, eventually, laugh. June laughed with me, we didn't laugh about anything, we just, well, laughed.

We stopped eventually, just ran out of breath and we basked in pure silent bliss. Eventually we got up, and I peeled the condom off. I stood up from the bed, looking around I saw a waist basket, and threw the condom onto the pillow on his bed. The spunk spilled out and ran down the pillow case in a white river.

"Um, Jack?" June asked, the confusion plain in her voice. I didn't answer, just turned around to see a picture of them on the wall. I flipped them off.

"Fuck the Robertsons," I said outloud.

June snaked her arms around me and hugged me. We're both wet and sticky. "Jack," June finally said. "What happened to your family?"

I didn't answer for a minute. "I'm an orphan June. I have no family. Just, fake ones. Moved from one place to another in the system. Wakefield was the first place I stayed long outside of the orphanage. It's where I met Quint, and you and where Dirk bullied me until the world ended. All of you guys are my family now. And I love each and every one of you."

June squeezed me tighter. "We love you too Jack. I know I do," her tone of voice made me laugh. "I know Quint does too, you both act like brothers. And Dirk, he might need more time to come to terms with his feelings, but he loves you and the rest of us too. We ARE your family Jack. And we DO love you."

I actually did think I was gonna cry, so I turned around and kissed her. A few minutes of standing naked in the middle of my asshole foster brother's room, I said, "We should take another shower," I said. "And this time just shower. I can't do anymore sex. I'm all spent."

She laughed, and we did. Hermes kept the water running for us, and the soaps didn't even disapear when we were done, so we took them with us back to the treehouse. We also needed to fill in Quint and Dirk on what was going on. Not about the sex, but, they'll figure it out eventually. We are not going to be discreet about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a ride. Emotional shit isn't my fortay, but, I digress. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
